El Hogwarts que ya no lo es
by Griffinn
Summary: Hogwarts ya no es Hogwarts. Es otra cosa bien distinta, bajo un nuevo orden, pero para Pansy es, a la vez, otra cosa y nada. Y tampoco le importa, pues muchas cosas han cambiado.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potteverso me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Me ha tocado el color __**Verde**__, que representa armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad y frescura._

* * *

Se oían gritos a través de la puerta que daba a la clase de Defensa Conta las Artes Oscuras. Eran alumnos que torturaban a otros alumnos. Y un profesor, Amycus Carrow, torturando alumnos cuando los demás se negaban. Hogwarts ya no era Hogwarts, era algo totalmente distinto, pero a Pansy no le importaba. El Hogwarts de Dumbledore, el Hogwarts de Snape… Eran dos colegios totalmente distintos, pero a Pansy no le importaba, porque ya no sabía diferenciar, ya no sabía decir cuál le gustaba más y cuál menos.

Suspiró. El Hogwarts de Dumbledore tenía a Draco. El de Snape no. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien dónde estaba el joven Slytherin de pelo rubio platino, pero Pansy debía imaginárselo. Estaría bajo la siniestra influencia del Señor Tenebroso, amenazando su vida y las de sus padres, por sus errores cometidos.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. El Hogwarts de Snape no era nada. Eran clases de tortura y de Artes Oscuras, rondas de inspección de los pocos alumnos que quedaban. Era gris, para todas las Casas. Ya no había verde y plata, azul y bronce, amarillo y negro, escarlata y dorado. Nada.

Qué más daba, era otro Hogwarts bajo una nueva égida. Y a Pansy no le importaba, era un año más.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo y les vio. Él, alto e imponente, la tez oscura y los rasgos bien marcados. Ella, más baja, más delicada. Los rasgos finos y el pelo castaño recogido en un moño descuidado. Raro en ella, porque parecía de una belleza casi salvaje. Él tenía una mano apoyada sobre la pared y se aproximaba a ella, como queriendo oler su aroma. Ella descansaba su cuerpo sobre la pared, con una pierna flexionada y apoyada también. Los brazos cruzados y la mirada apartada de la de él, mostrando indiferencia.

Pansy intentó dar la vuelta y marcharse, porque no quería hablar con nadie. Y menos con ellos. Pero debió hacer el suficiente ruido, porque ambos se percataron, así que se quedó donde estaba. Blaise le sonrió de manera enigmática y se separó, no sin antes acariciarle delicadamente el mentón a Daphne. Daphne, por su parte, se apartó ligeramente. Cuando Blaise se marchó, ella se incorporó y caminó hasta Pansy, medio sonriendo. Caminaba de manera grácil, ondeando tanto su falda como su túnica abierta. El cuello de la camisa estaba desabotonado.

―Qué pesado, ¿no crees? ―preguntó con cierto tono de hastío.

Pansy la miró un momento. Daphne se recolocaba un poco el moño, a pesar de todos los cabellos que le caían y que poco parecían importarle. Y eso que Daphne siempre había sido muy escrupulosa con su imagen. Cuando terminó, le miró a los ojos, como si a Pansy le hubiese comido la lengua al gato.

―Eh… Sí, sí. Blaise siempre ha sido muy… insistente ―comentó Pansy tras volver en sí.

Una risa alegre salió de los labios de Daphne.

―Insistente… Sí, ese es uno de sus apelativos. Pero tú has tenido siempre suerte, ¿no?

Pansy frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

Otra vez esa risa.

―Porque tú siempre has sido de Draco, querida. Él siempre sabía proteger y defender lo que era suyo. Blaise lo ha sabido siempre, a pesar de ser el miembro de Slytherin más díscolo con el que Draco Malfoy se ha enfrentado.

A Pansy no le gustaba eso de "siempre has sido de Draco". Ella no era una propiedad de la que alguien pudiese depender, a pesar de que no podía evitar pensar que Daphne tenía algo de razón. La devoción y la insistencia, la misma que Blaise tenía con Daphne, de la que había hecho gala durante años ahora parecían cobrar más fuerza. Sí, tanto estar detrás de Draco parecía ahora querer decir que ella había sido propiedad de él. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Daphne (y, seguramente, el resto de la Casa Slytherin).

Daphne soltó aire.

―Tengo que irme. Adiós, Pansy.

Y dicho esto, le recogió un mechón de pelo suelto tras su oreja derecha, pasando delicadamente la yema de su dedo sobre la piel, acariciándola. Pansy no dijo nada, se había estremecido de pies a cabeza.

Mientras se alejaba de ella, Pansy se había quedado paralizada. Daphne era… ¿Quién era Daphne? Igual que Blaise siempre había sido un desconocido para Draco, como él siempre le decía, Daphne era lo mismo para Pansy. Casi eran como dos parejas rivales intentando alcanzar la supremacía dentro de un grupo. Y era por eso que, en el fondo, ninguno conocía al otro. O tal vez ellos sí conocían muy bien a Draco y a Pansy. _Siempre has sido de Draco_. Las palabras de Daphne se clavaron como dagas en su interior. Daphne conocía muy bien a Pansy, pero Pansy a Daphne en absoluto.

――

Al día siguiente, Daphne se encontraba sentada debajo de un roble, en los terrenos del Castillo. Miraba a Hogwarts, al Hogwarts que ya no lo era, al Hogwarts de otra persona. Incluso la naturaleza se había puesto en contra, o acorde al orden actual y feos nubarrones grises adornaban el cielo.

Suspiró. Quizás debería entrar antes de que cayese un chaparrón.

―Hola, Pansy.

Miró a un lado. Ahí llegaba Daphne de nuevo. Esta vez llevaba la túnica abotonada, dado que se había levantado aire, pero su pelo no estaba recogido, ni en un perfecto moño ni en uno descuidado. Lo tenía suelto, de modo que los cabellos ondulados se agitaban con cada golpe de aire.

―Hola, Daphne.

La aludida se dejó caer sobre la fresca y verde hierba que bailaba con el viento. Se había tumbado boca arriba, como quien se extiende sobre un cómodo lecho. Los brazos estirados hacia arriba, rodeando su cabeza. Las piernas ligeramente levantadas, con los pies apoyados sobre el suelo, la falda cayendo ligeramente y dejando ver la blanca piel. Pansy apartó la mirada, pero no pasó desapercibida para Daphne.

―¿Te pongo nerviosa? ―sonrió.

Pansy bufó.

―No digas tonterías. No eres la primera que se insinúa.

Daphne se rió. Rodó sobre la hierba y apoyó su cabeza sobre las manos. Las piernas al aire, bamboleándose.

―¿Cómo que se insinúa? ¿De verdad crees que estoy haciendo eso contigo?

―Eso o eres una fresca.

La carcajada de Daphne se pudo oír a varios metros a la redonda.

―¿Fresca? Eso no lo dice ni mi abuela ―se acercó a ella hasta estar bien cerca ― ¿Y ahora? ¿Te pongo más nerviosa? ―Pansy se negaba a admitirlo, pero estaba temblando ― Tranquila… No hace tanto frío ―esta vez le pasó un dedo por uno de sus pómulos, sintiendo el temblor.

Entonces, el cielo se iluminó momentáneamente con un relámpago, seguido al poco tiempo por el estruendo de un trueno. Acto seguido, comenzó a caer una tromba de agua. Pansy se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr al Castillo, pero Daphne no se esforzó por ello. Se levantó y caminó tranquilamente, dejando que la lluvia cayese sobre ella, empapándola.

Minutos después, Pansy estaba en el Vestíbulo, junto a otros alumnos que también estaban fuera. Todos empapados, todos tratando de secarse. Daphne fue la última en llegar, totalmente calada, con el cabello empapado pegándose a su rostro. Pero ante todo, algo que no parecía importarle. Caminó ante Pansy y los alumnos. Todos la miraron, como debía suceder.

――

¿Sería este el final de Hogwarts? ¿El comienzo de uno nuevo? ¿Un Hogwarts que dejaría de serlo para ser otro? ¿O un Hogwarts que desaparecería para siempre?

La Casa Slytherin caminaba apresuradamente por las mazmorras. Algunos alumnos miraban a Pansy, por lo que acababa de decir en el Gran Comedor, aunque ninguno iba a reprochárselo. Eran serpientes, orgullosos miembros de la Casa del verde y la plata. Sólo se preocupaban por ellos, por nadie más. Y si tenían que vender a quien fuese para sobrevivir, así lo harían.

Pero nadie hablaba con Pansy. Entonces, alguien le cogió de una mano, apretándola, como si quisiese reconfortarla. Y lo hacía. Miró hacia el dueño o dueña de la mano. Esperaba que fuese Draco, sólo por un momento, el Draco de quien era propiedad. Pero no, era Daphne. No una Daphne con el moño descuidado. No una Daphne con el pelo suelto al viento y después empapado. No, esta vez tenía el cabello perfectamente recogido, elegante. Como si la terrible ocasión que estaba a punto de tener lugar fuese la más idónea.

―¿Qué haces?

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Y lo dijo mientras sonreía, mientras su mano apretaba la de Pansy, reconfortándola. Pansy sonrió pero no dijo nada.

Sí, todo saldría bien. Hubiese un nuevo Hogwarts después de esa noche, o desapareciese totalmente, a Pansy no le importaba. Si hubiese un nuevo Hogwarts, sería el de Daphne. Y si no lo hubiese, sería Daphne. Simplemente Daphne.


End file.
